Así como Mafalda
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Los niños en su inocencia no comprenden del todo el mundo de los adultos, así que se las ingenian para ser ellos quienes pongan emoción a sus padres con sus interesantes preguntas.
1. Democracia

**DEMOCRACIA**

Del griego _demos_, pueblo y _kratos_, poder, la democracia es la forma de gobierno donde el pueblo ejerce la soberanía. Es el poder del pueblo.

* * *

James Sirius era un niño muy curioso. Era listo y travieso, siempre queriendo saberlo todo. Eso lo sabían sus padres y sus tíos. Lo sabía toda la familia. Por eso, aquella tarde, cuando todo en la sala de los Potter quedó en silencio, Harry supo que venía una de las suyas, como siempre.

—Papá…

Harry soltó un largo suspiro, preparándose, antes de dejar El Profeta de lado y prestar atención a los grandes ojos castaños de su hijo.

—Ajá, James, ¿qué pasa? —. El niño frunció el ceño, por unos cuantos segundos. Con tan solo cinco años, ya su cabecita imaginaba unas preguntas que tanto a Ginny como a Harry le daban pánico.

— ¿Qué es la democracia?

Y con eso, Harry se quedó con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta en perfecta simetría para que le entraran unas cuantas moscas. ¿Qué le enseñaban a aquél niño en el colegio?

—A ver, James, ¿De-democrac-cia? —, el niño se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Sí, papá. La maestra dijo hoy que la reina del salón se había decidido y votado por democracia—. Harry comenzó a sudar frío, como siempre. ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de tan solo cinco años, qué poco entiende de sistemas de gobierno y poder, lo que era la democracia? Era difícil. Y más difícil explicarlo, si aquél niño era James Sirius, quién siempre preguntaba por _algo_.

—Bien, James, democracia es una forma de organización social que atribuye la titularidad del poder al conjunto de la sociedad—, decidió irse por lo práctico, una respuesta teoríca que James pudiera entender de grande, pero el niño pestañeó dos veces y no se inmutó más. — ¿No me comprendes?

—Papá, lo único que entendí fue mi nombre en ese mareo de palabras.

Harry se masajeó el puente de la nariz, intentando ingeniárselas.

—La democracia, James, es una forma de gobierno, es decir, una forma para sacar el país o lo que se tenga bajo cargo, adelante—. El pequeño niño de cabellos azabache asintió. Idéntico a su difunto abuelo—. Consiste en el voto popular, en que el pueblo tiene el poder de elegir, como soberano y libre, a sus gobernantes y las decisiones que les competen.

—Entonces, ¿es buena la democracia? —. Harry se carcajeó, sonoramente. James le sonrió también, sin saber por qué.

— ¡Claro qué sí! —, el hombre hizo que el niño se subiera a sus piernas y lo acomodó en sus rodillas—. James, la democracia es el camino al progreso, al bienestar de la gente. Sin democracia, habría escasez, discriminación, opresión. La democracia te da el derecho de expresarte, de alzar tu voz.

James lo pensó, durante largo rato.

—La maestra dijo eso porque nosotros votamos porque Katie fuera la reina del salón, ¿No? —. Harry sonrió, al ver que su pequeño le había entendido.

—Así es. La democracia consiste en principios y valores como la justicia, libertad, igualdad y respeto. Es el poder del pueblo.

James bajó de las piernas de su padre de un salto. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le preguntó a su hermano, Albus, si quería un helado. Luego, se volvió a su padre y preguntó lo mismo. Harry, sonriente y aliviado por haberle explicado bien, asintió.

— ¡VES MAMÁ! ¡Aquí hemos votado democráticamente y todos queremos el helado antes de la cena! —. Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente, aquél niño nunca preguntaba por nada.

— ¡Pues lo siento, James! ¡Estamos en una dictadura en éstos momentos en ésta casa y no hay helado ahora! —, Ginny respondió desde la cocina.

El pequeño niño de cinco años se volvió hacía su padre, con la confusión marcada en sus facciones.

—Papá, ¿Qué es la dictad…?

—Hoy no, James. Otro día—. Al fin y al cabo, era suficiente con una pregunta por día.

* * *

Una nueva historia, solo que ésta será de puros drabbles y actualizaré en medida que se me vayan ocurriendo nuevas preguntas. He iniciado con **Democracia**, y el por qué es muy sencillo. Mi primita hoy me preguntó que es la democracia. Y yo me quedé en blanco. Porque lamentablemente, en el país que nací, no existe eso. La democracia para mi es algo muy bonito, así que espero les guste éste drabble. El próximo, como siempre, no prometo fecha. Quizás lo suba hoy como lo suba dentro de algún tiempo. Mientras tantos, si quieren dejar opiniones, ya saben, siempre cortésmente y de forma educada. A mi me harán feliz.

Saludos. ¡Y disfruten!


	2. Maldad

**MALDAD**

_El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad_. **—**Albert Einstein.

* * *

Ginny lo estaba pasando mal. De eso, todos podían darse cuenta. Sabía que algún día llegaría su momento, pero mientras no llegará su carta, sus hermanos seguirían disfrutando de Hogwarts y ella seguiría cuidando los gatos que, de vez en vez, aparecían en La Madriguera.

Por eso, la pequeña pelirroja tenía la cara tan larga mientras esperaba por su madre, sentada en las escaleritas de la pequeña entradita de Flourish y Blotts. Concentrada en las trenzas de sus zapatillas, cabizbaja, apenas y se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¡Hey, dame eso! —. Ginny alzó su apagada mirada y se fijó en el par de niños a su lado. El más pequeño intentaba coger el helado que el mayor le había quitado.

— ¡Pero mira qué poca cosa eres, qué ni siquiera puedes alzarte para recuperar tu helado!

Molly salió de la tienda y tomó de la mano a su hija. Sin embargo, Ginny no se movió. Con el ceño fruncido, observaba atenta la escena que ocurría a pocos metros de ella. El niño más grande le dijo a su padre que el pequeño quería quitarle el helado que había comprado con su dinero. El hombre le creyó y regañó al más chiquito fuertemente, aunque parecía que el hombre no tenía parentesco con él.

—Ginny, anda, tenemos que irnos**—, **la niña de tan solo diez años se volvió a ver a su madre, con la nariz arrugada, disgustada por lo que acababa de ver.

—Mamá, espera—. Molly enarcó ambas cejas, curiosa por lo que su hija pudiera decir. — ¿Por qué a los malos siempre le pasan cosas buenas y terminan saliéndose con la suya? ¿Por qué existe la maldad?

Molly se quedó a cuadros con aquella pregunta. Se la esperaba de Fred, o de George. Incluso del pequeño Ron. Pero, de Ginny no se la esperaba. Ginny normalmente solía sacar sus propias conclusiones, aún con tan corta edad. Era inteligente, era perspicaz y ahora le preguntaba algo a lo que Molly no sabía responder.

_¿Por qué la maldad?_

No era primera vez que la mujer se lo planteaba. Lo había hecho muchas veces, de joven, cuando había vivido la horrible guerra con los mortífagos, contra Voldemort, antes que el bebé Potter terminara con él. Se había planteado aquella misma pregunta cuando sus hermanos habían muerto. No era una pregunta que tuviera una sola respuesta y de ella, Molly podría sacar todo un debate.

—A ver, pequeña—, la pelirroja mayor se agachó, a la altura de la niña. —La maldad existe porque sin ella, no aprenderíamos a ser buenos. A querer lo mejor. Los malos nunca ganan, Ginny. Eso tenlo por seguro. Ellos siempre pagan por lo que hacen. Eso, se llama justicia.

Ginny encajó todo en su mentecita infantil. Intentando comprender aquellas palabras que su madre le decía, volvió su mirada al niño cuyo hombre reñía. Molly siguió la mirada de su hija y comprendió, al menos una parte, del porqué Ginny preguntaba.

—Ginny—. La niña clavó de nuevo sus grandes orbes marrones en ella, curiosa. —Hay un dicho muggle que dice que el peligro no está en los malos, si no en aquellos que permiten que ellos actúen libremente.

La pequeña pelirroja entendió lo que su madre quiso decir. Asintió y con un gesto firme, se acercó a los dos niños y al señor.

— ¡Pe-pero, pero el helado era mío! ¡Y también el dinero! —. El menor estaba a punto del colapso, casi con las lágrimas cayendo.

— ¡No te creo! ¡Yo le di ese dinero a mi hijo para que se lo comprara!

—Disculpe, señor—. El señor siguió gritando, sin prestar atención a la pequeña vocecita de Ginny. Ella miró a su madre, quién le sonreía en apoyo, y volvió a intentar. — ¡Disculpe, señor! —. El hombre cayó y miró a la niña. —Solo quería decirle que yo lo he visto todo y el niño tiene razón—. Ginny señaló al pequeño, al cual se le iluminó la mirada al descubrir a su salvadora. —Su hijo es un vil ladrón y un mentiroso. Y sí me permite… —Ginny dio un golpe en el estómago del mayor, logrando que se distrajera lo suficiente como para quitarle el helado. —La próxima vez plantéese el revisar si su hijo tiene el dinero o no, o si miente, antes de gritarle a un niño que ni siquiera conoce.

La fuerza y la determinación con la que aquella niña hablaba dejó boquiabierta a más de uno. El hombre revisó los bolsillos de su hijo, encontrando el dinero no gastado. Avergonzado, se disculpó y hecho una furia, desapareció con su retoño.

—Gracias—, un susurro tímido llegó a los oídos de la pelirroja. Ella se volteó, con una amplia sonrisa dedicada a aquél niño tan tierno y adorable.

—No fue nada, aquí tienes—, le entregó el helado, y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. —Soy Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

—Y yo Colin Creevey.

—Bueno, Colin, si te vuelve a pasar, no tengas miedo a alzar la voz. Los malos nunca ganan—. Ella le picó el ojo, cómplice, antes de volverse hacía su madre. —Y si quieres, un día de éstos, puedes venir a jugar a mi casa. —La sonrisa que el niño le dedicó fue recompensa suficiente para la pelirroja.

—Gracias, Ginny. Será mejor que vuelva con mi hermano—. Y así, disfrutando de su helado y más contento por tener su primera amiga mágica en aquél extraño mundo, Colin se perdió entre la gente. Ginny suspiró y volvió a coger la mano de su madre.

—Jo, esto de ser buena es agotador… Me merezco algo así como un helado, ¿No crees, má? —. Molly lanzó una sonora carcajada y asintió. Y esa tarde, compartió un helado con su pequeña heroína.

* * *

Sí. Posiblemente Colin no descubrió que era mago hasta los once, con la carta, pero quise adelantar un poco las cosas. Cómo lo descubrió queda ya a su elección. Espero les guste éste drabble. Tema de hoy: **Maldad**. Y nos vemos, qué debería estar estudiando, ya. Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios, que los adoro. Sé que les debo capítulo de _De amor y otras leyes_ y estoy en eso, solo que éste me está costando lo suyo.

**KamiiLupinBlack**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, bonita. Creo que no he tardado mucho, para como soy yo. Jajaja. Espero sea de tu agrado éste nuevo capítulo. ¡Un saludazo grande!

¡Saludos!

Gabriela.


End file.
